In data processing device having processors such as CPU (Central
Processing Unit) or DSP (Digital Signal Processor), for example, semiconductor integrated circuit devices that are called as so-called microcomputers (also referred to as microprocessors, micro-controllers or micoms), data sequence of binary information includes data sequence called as little endian and data sequence called as big endian.
Binary information treated by microcomputers includes binary information that is processed as an instruction for controlling an operation of a microcomputer and binary information as data to be processed by execution of the instruction, in a certain microcomputer, both the instruction and the data are generally subject to data process by adopting any one of little endian or big endian.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 describes a microcomputer that is compatible with both the little endian and the big endian as endian of the instruction and endian of the data in the microcomputer, Patent Document 2 describes a microcomputer where endian of data to be processed by the microcomputer can be changed between little endian and big endian.
The microcomputer described in Patent Document 2 is constituted so that data sequence is changed in byte unit according to whether stored data has little endian or big endian and the data can be processed in the case of any endian.
In the microcomputer, a reduction of a memory capacity required for storing instructions and data and an improvement of an execution efficiency of instruction/a processing efficiency of data by suitable power consumption is required.